


once in a lifetime

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: saeran underestimates his strength.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	once in a lifetime

saeran had been so wrapped up in his anger, he hadn't stopped to consider the weight of his actions.

of course, this is normal for an outburst. he doesn't think his actions through, and sometimes he ends up hurting seven. he'd warned him to stay away for that reason, but his twin had refused to, and so he had begun to get used to it. he didn't have as many as often, but he was still recovering, so he wasn't perfect, and something had set him off. when he comes to, his stomach drops as it always does. however, a weight lands on his chest as he recognizes his brother laying on the floor, still and unmoving. he then notices the blood under his fingernails, and the marks visible on his brother's neck.

he blinks, and before he knows it tears well up in his eyes. he lightly shakes seven's shoulder. "seven?" he calls, "seven?" and is given no answer. he chokes, shaking him more frantically despite the realization of his act. "i'm sorry, seven- i'm sorry-" saeran pleads, but the red-haired boy doesn't budge in the slightest. he holds his hair in his hands and pulls, screaming into an empty room. his brother was gone.

maybe he should've stayed with mint eye.


End file.
